Sleepwalker
by Loke0
Summary: The turtles have some problems with a sleepwalking brother. One shot


This story is partly inspired by what several of my friends have been doing while sleepwalking. People really say and do a lot of weird stuff when they're asleep ;)

**Sleepwalker**

**By Scoti**

----------------------------

In the darkness of the lair, a door was carefully pulled open, creaking a little in the progress. With a desperate urge to go to the bathroom, Donatello sneaked out into the livingroom and made his way as fast as he could towards the said place. He really hated waking up in the middle of the night like this.

The turtle froze suddenly, as he noticed that the door to Raphael's bedroom was wide open and his brother was standing in the doorway, a blank look on his face. A few seconds passed by, still Raphael didn't seem to notice that anyone else was there...

"..Raph?" Donnie approached the other turtle quietly. "What's wrong?"

No answer. Not even a reaction.

_Is he sleepwalking? _Donatello thought, studying the other one's face for a while. _I better make sure he gets back to bed. _Half amused, and half worried, he watched as his brother turned and started patting the wall gently.

"It's okay", Raph told the wall, his voice a little slurry. "You're just being nervous", whereupon a weird smile appeared on his face. Donnie kept watching as the other turtle continued to pat the wall.

"Uh...Raph...Com'on, lets get you back to bed", he said in a tone he hoped didn't sound all too strict. This time, Raphael turned at the voice, staring at his brother as if he first now realized that he was there.

Donatello grabbed his arm, gently pushing him back into the bedroom, without any struggle from Raph whatsoever. What happened next caught him by surprise.

"I want a hug first", the older turtle demanded, holding his arms out, like a little kid that hadn't received his goodnight hug yet. Donatello just stared at his brother for a while, wondering if he'd heard what he thought he heard.

"..Sure Raph..", still a bit confused, he embraced Raphael shortly, before helping him back into bed.

When he finally made his way to the bathroom, he shook his head, grinning. This could be fun telling the others.

------------------------

A few minutes later, Donatello was done and ready to go back to bed himself. He hummed a little as he washed his hands, looking at his tired face in the mirror.

When opening the door, he jumped and bit back a gasp. Putting a hand on his chest, he breathed out slowly, trying to calm his heart down.

"Raph?" His brother was standing right in front of him, an innocent look on his face, although, he didn't really seem to focus on anything. Donatello had read about people who were sleepwalking, and what bad things could happen if you woke them up. Of course, he never really belived in that...but he wasn't sure.

Waving a hand in front of Raphael's face, without getting any reaction, he slowly backed away.

"You just stay here...I'll be right back", he ensured and ran off.

-------------------------

"Leo...", Donatello carefully shoke his brother's arm. "Leo?" a mumble was all he got in response. "Leo!?" he shoke his brother's shoulder a little harder than necessary.

"What?" came an annoyed reply, followed by a loud yawn. "Donnie?"

"I...I think Raph is sleepwalking", he announced, trying to sound calm. He took the silence that followed, as a sign of that Leonardo was thinking it over. "I helped him back to bed a while ago, but he keeps walking around."

Leo forced himself into a sitting position, letting out another yawn.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Donatello replied, trying to keep his patience.

"Have you tried waking him up?" the older one questioned, before placing his feet on the cold floor, facing Donatello.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

"Dudes.." a tired voice came from the doorway. "What are doing?"

Both brothers looked up as Michelangelo strolled into the room.

"Donnie thinks that Raph is sleepwalking", Leo answered, standing and stretching.

"I don't think, I know", Donatello said, still a little annoyed. "Com'on, I'll show you if you don't belive me."

"Did you say sleepwalk?" Michelangelo asked nervously. Still standing in the doorway, as his two brothers passed him.

"Yea, why?" Donatello said, taking a step out into the livingroom.

"Didn't you see that documentary on tv last week?" Mikey asked, looking from one brother to another. They just stared at him for a while.

"What about it, Mikey?" Leo asked gently, leaning against the wall.

"Well", he gulped. "It was about people who were sleepwalking...They..they did horrible things.., it was this guy who walked around the house with knives", the youngest turtle shivered slightly. " and.."

"Mikey", Donatello sighed. "you know those documentaries aren't real?" His little brother didn't respond at that.

A sound errupted from somewhere in the lair, making all three turtles turn their heads towards the kitchen.

They arrived to the kitchen just in time to see Raphael put his shellcell in the refrigerator.

The sleepwalking turtle sauntered away to the table in the middle of the room, pulled a chair out and seated himself on the floor, seemingly happy with himself.

The three brothers in the doorway exchanged worried glances. Michelangelo looked rather frightened.

"I'm watching you", came a playful voice from somewhere behind the table.

"Should we wake Splinter?" Donatello whispered, watching as Raphael made his way over to the nearest cupboard, and started searching through it, for who knows.

"Why don't we just wake Raph up?" Leo questioned, getting more and more annoyed. All he wanted was to go back to his warm bed and get a good nights sleep.

"Don't!" Donatello tried to whisper, but it came out more like a shout. Leonardo stopped on his way over to Raphael, waiting for his brother in purple to explain himself.

Michelangelo shivered a little, as his eyes followed his zombie-like brother, who was now strolling about the kitchen, humming quietly.

"They say..", Donnie started hesitatingly. "They say, that you shouldn't wake a sleepwalking person..because, there can be...consequences." Leo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean consequences?" he snapped, sounding more irritated than ever.

"Not the knives, not the knives", Mikey whimpered as Raphael studied the kitchen knives with great interest. The youngest turtle got a vision of how he and his two brothers ran around the lair, chased by a maniac Raphael, who tried his best at stabbing each of them everytime he got close enough.

"Mikey, don't be silly", Donatello sighed. "He won't try and murde...", his voice died down quickly. The three turtles watched their brother in red, as he picked up one of the kitchen knives, turned it around a bit and stared at it like if it was gold worth.

Like a child with a lolipop, Raphael stuck his tongue out, pulling the sharp end the knife towards his mouth.

"No! Raph!" With ninja-quick speed, Leonardo dashed towards his brother, a second later, struggling to get the knife out of Raphael's hands.

Donatello and Michelangelo watched the tug-of-war, wide-eyed, before Mikey started clapping his hands.

"Go Leo!" he shouted, watching as his oldest brother finally got hold of the situation and pulled the knife out of his brother's grasp.

Raphael glared daggers at him, a low growl errupting from deep in his throat.

"Raph?..Are you awake?" Donatello hesitatingly asked. Michelangelo hid behind him as the adressed turtle turned and glared at them as well, whereupon the angry turtle grabbed the roll of kitchen paper and staggered out of the room, holding it close to his chest. Curse anyone who'd try and take it from him. _MINE!_

"Guess not", Donnie replied to his own question.

"Dude", Mikey couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "That was just weird." Silence fell upon the kitchen for a moment.

"...Where did he go?" Leo wondered, looking from one brother to another. His younger brothers looked back at him. Silence. The three took off out into the dark lair again. Finding their brother nowhere, they started searching their rooms as well.

"He's not anywhere!" Leo complained as he emerged from his room, meeting up with the other two.

"Guys...", Michelangelo tugged at Donatello's arm, pointing towards their sensei's room with a shaking finger. The three approached quietly, not making a sound, they could almost hear their hearts throb inside the chests.

Leo dared to push the door open a little, peeking in. They watched as Raphael carefully climbed up on Splinter's bed, making himself comfortable beside the old rat.

"Hi dad", he cheered queitly, not waking their father.

A snorting sound came from behind Donatello and Leonardo, where Mikey was doing his best to try and not burst out laughing. Holding his hands over his mouth, he continued to shake with giggles.

"dad?" Donatello said, looking at Leonardo for a short moment, noticing that his older brother was grinning. "We haven't called him that since we were little."

Raphael lied down, accidently smahing the roll of kitchen paper down at Splinter's nose.

The old rat was sitting up in the matter of a second, looking around startled. After a few seconds, he found the paper, and he became aware of that someone else was in the bed with him. Looking down, he noticed that his second oldest son was curled up beside him, a weird smile on his face.

A giggle made him look up again. In the doorway, his other sons were trying to stop their laughing, without succeeding very well.

"My sons, what is going on?" ha asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story Master Splinter", Leonardo answered, trying to get a hold of his giggles. Donatello nodded with a grin, next to him, letting out a yawn.

"You will tell me in the morning", Splinter said, and with that, his sons took off, probably to get some sleep. However, Michelangelo remained in the doorway, wiping a tear out of his eyes, still giggling a little.

"Is something the matter, my son?" he rat asked as he put the paper down on the bedside table.

"Hehe, he called you dad!" and with that the young turtle ran off, strangled laughs could be heard throughout the lair.

Splinter blinked, looked down at his apparently sleeping son and smiled. He gently caressed Raphael's cheek, before he lie down himself, soon drifting into sleep again.

-------------------------------

A little short maybe, I dunno. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it :)


End file.
